Deception
by YoursTruly13
Summary: Harry and his sister Skye are pushed aside in favor of their triplet Jason, the so called Boy-Who-Lived and are mistreated and abused by Lily and James. What trouble will they go through now that they are heading towards Hogwarts? Will the truth be known?
1. Unkept Promises

**Okay new story! Enjoy!!!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... If you speak the language of "blah" you understood everything.**

**July 30 1980**

"Push Lily!" shouted the doctor as James was having his hand broken by his wife Lily. She was shouting death threats at him as he whimpered pitifully next to her.

There were three other people in the room. Remus Lupin sat in a chair in a corner, his face pale. Peter Pettigrew was pacing in front of Remus, his eyes twitching. And lastly Sirius Black lay on the floor. He had taken one look at the needle they were going to insert into Lily and had sunk to the floor in a dead faint. No one had bothered to pick him up.

One hour, 23 minutes and 14 seconds later, a little pink bundle was in Lily's arms. Two blue bundles were in James's arms. Remus was looking over Lily's shoulder at his goddaughter, who had been named Skye Marie Potter, because she had the most beautiful electric blue eyes. She was also the last one to be born.

Peter was instead carefully cradling his own godson, who had been named Jason Jonathon Potter. He was the middle child and had his mother's auburn locks but his father's hazel eyes.

And the oldest of the Potter triplets was in Sirius's arms, who was spinning around and around with the baby singing, "I' am a godfather! I' am a godfather!" over and over again. The little boy had jet black hair like his sister but instead of the blue eyes had Lily's emerald green eyes. The boy's name was Harry James Potter.

"They're all gorgeous!" gushed Lily as she cradled her baby girl next to her.

"I'll bet this one is a Quidditch prodigy," said James proudly, pointing at Harry who was trying to grasp the little broom that was flying around his head.

They all stood there, in a different world as they gazed at the gurgling babies. Lily promised herself she would love them equally. James promised himself he would treat them equally. Sirius promised himself he would spoil them equally. Remus promised himself that he would be the best uncle to them. And Peter? Peter promised they would all die soon.

None of these promises were to be kept….

**October 31, 1981**

Lily finished putting Skye in her blue PJs. Then inspected Harry with his green pyjamas and Jason with his red. James was holding his… pink PJs? Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I can't find anything else but these pyjamas Sirius gave me," James grumbled, tossing the pink pyjamas on the table. Lily now knew why Sirius had left with a big bag. It had probably been filled with James pyjamas. But the smile on Lily's face soon disappeared.

BANG!

The door flew open and they saw a bone white hand.

"He's here Lily! Hurry take the triplets and go!" shouted James as he drew his wand out. But Lily refused to leave her husband's side. She plunged her hand into her robes and took out her wand, a curse already on her lips. But Voldemort was too fast.

"Stupefy!" he hissed and with a jet of red light the Potter adults crumpled to the ground unable to block the spell. Voldemort didn't feel like wasting his power killing the Potter adults. And anyway when they woke up and saw that their precious children had been killed, there would be no end to their misery.

He came up to the triplets who were sitting on the couch, the girl in the middle of her two brothers. The red haired boy was toddling about, gurgling happily. But the black haired children looked oddly serious, as if they knew what was going to happen. But Voldemort didn't dwell on it. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at the little girl's heart.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green spell sped towards the little girl but then something strange happened. The black haired boy clasped his hand around the little girl's hand and a green and blue shield appeared, surrounding the three triplets. The spell blasted back at Voldemort and he shouted in surprise; the last thing he remembered was looking into two pairs of eyes, one emerald green and the other electric blue. And then he was gone.

Lily and James woke up half and hour later to see no Voldemort, the triplets unharmed, and Harry and Skye with lighting bolts on their forehead. They called for Dumbledore and he came at once. After examining the triplets intently for several minutes, he declared Jason the Boy-Who-Lived and that the scars on Harry's and Skye's forehead were the effect of being close to the caster of the spell.

And that was that. Sirius was proved innocent, Peter was thrown into Azkaban, James named Sirius Jason's godfather (conveniently forgetting he was Harry's godfather), Jason grew up into a life of luxury, while Harry and Skye were forgotten and thrown into the shadows. Nearly ten years passed since the incident with Volemort and that is when this story begins.

**Please review!! Oh and please tell me which ****House you think the triplets should each be in, I can't decide!!!**


	2. Wandlore and more

**Okay second chapter of Deception! Enjoy!**** Oh and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile about who Skye should be paired up with!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: ****The term "fanfiction" is self-explanatory. It implies that it is written by fans and is fiction. Easy-peasy.**

Harry woke up to the sound of ruffling paper. Groggily, he jammed his glasses on his face and opened up his eyes to see his sister, Skye, leafing through a book. It was probably another OWL level one, never mind the fact that they were only ten. Well eleven in a week.

Harry yawned and got up, dressing in his usual clothes of baggy jeans, a random shirt and his sneakers. Skye was dressed in some jean overalls with a plain white T-shirt and black high top converse. She had on a baseball cap backwards on her head, her curly hair loose.

Harry looked around the room. When he and Skye had been six, James and Lily had told them to move out of their rooms so they could make more guest rooms, seeing as more and more important people were staying over. So they had moved into the attic and divided the room in half. Half for Harry and half for Skye. It was spacey, and much better than it would of have been if they had been ordered into the Potter dungeons.

When the bell rang nine o'clock, they got out of bed and headed downstairs. The Potter mansion had four levels, not including the ground floor, the attic and the dungeons.

When they got downstairs, they watched to their disgust as Lily and James swooned over Jason who was eating scrambled eggs.

"But dad!" shouted Jason, bits and pieces of egg flying out his mouth. "Why can't I have a broom? I don't care if I'm a first year!"

"Jason, you know that it'll be a crime if they don't pick you to be on the Gryffindor team, but we'll have to wait for your second year." James said tiredly. Jason opened his mouth again, probably to complain, when Skye spoke first.

"You don't know if you're going to be in Gryffindor," Skye pointed out, walking up to the table. Harry was trying to desperately tell her to shut up. Skye had a bit of a tendency to say the things on her mind.

In two seconds, James had strode over to Skye and had looked down at her, his hazel eyes meeting her intense blue eyes. He looked intimidated at the intensity of her eyes but then quickly wiped the look from his face to his usual sneer.

"As if Jason wouldn't get into Gryffindor!" he roared at Skye, who kept her cool look. Harry had always been amazed at how Skye was always able to face people like that. "He defeated You-Know-Who!" Then he looked hard at her and sniffed, "Anyways you probably can't even dream of being in Gryffindor. You're not brave. You can't be in Ravenclaw. You're not smart. You can't be in Hufflepuff. You're not hard working. I guess you only fit in Slytherin where the rest of the filth is!" He smiled nastily at her.

Harry saw as his sister clenched her hands in fists. Skye could take a lot of pressure and insults, but being told she was destined for Slytherin and that she was filth drove her over the edge. _Now one_ called her filth and she most certainly wasn't evil.

She stared right at James's eyes and James could literally feel the lighting that crackled around her. She began to levitate and her hair rose up above her. By now the lights were flickering on and off and a vase that had previously held white roses in it shattered. Lily screamed and Jason cowered behind his mom.

Harry acted fast. He ran up to his sister and grabbed her ankle, the electricity coming off of her not hurting him.

"Skye!" he shouted. The lights stopped flickering and Skye crumpled on the floor next to Harry. She groaned. James strode up, suddenly not afraid of the fragile looking girl, and raised his hand to slap her. But Harry quickly stood in front of her and took the blow, which knocked him to the ground. James pulled Skye up by her waist length curly black hair.

"Never. Do. That. Again," he ground out through his teeth before he dropped her. Lily sighed and quickly repaired the vase that had broken, setting the white roses back in. But just then, three owls came through the open window. One landed in front of Jason, another on Skye's arm and the last one on Harry's shoulder. Skye and Harry of course already knew what it was but read over it just in case.

James and Lily were swooning over Jason as if he had just been elected Minister of Magic. Lily glanced up to see them.

"Here," she said viciously, pulling out a roll of paper. "Finish these chores before dinner or you won't get any dinner!" They nodded mutely, grabbed a simple piece of toast and went to their room, letters clutched tightly in their hands.

"You have to keep control Skye," chastised Harry as soon as they were back in their room.

"I know," groaned Skye and she put her head in her hands. Harry sighed. Skye always lost control of her temper easily. Harry unrolled the list that Lily had given him. It was full of things like clean the attic, or dust the dungeons or plant the new flowers.

They decided to start with the attic. You see, because even if they did sleep in the attic, there was also a room above it, which was the real attic. Like a two story attic. They stepped inside and saw to their dismay centuries of dust coating everything. And there were strange objects up here, all stashed carelessly against each other. So they set to work. First they cleaned the dust on the objects and on the walls. Then they had to organize everything.

Skye was looking through the stuff when she found something that caught her interest. A wooden box made of cherry wood was sitting on an antique table, looking oh-so-innocent. She picked it up and opened it, then gasped.

"Harry come here!" she shrieked with barely suppressed excitement.

"What?" asked Harry as he carefully shuffled to his sister. He peered at the box and gasped. Inside where two wands. But they weren't normal wands. One of them was a golden color and the other one was a deep pure black. If you looked at the handle you could see four gems on each. One gem was colored yellow, the next one was blue, the next one was red, the next one was orange and the last was green. Harry picked up the gold one and Skye picked up the black one. Immediately, red, blue, green, orange and yellow sparks flew from the tips.

The gaped at each other then smiled. The looked back at the box and saw that there was a label next to where the wands where.

_Phoenix feather, basilisk poison, raven feather, merperson hair and unicorn hair._

_Ebony wood._

There was an exact piece of paper next to where the gold wand was, except it said sun wood instead of ebony wood.

"That's a lot of magical properties," whistled Skye.

"But why did the wands pick us?" Harry asked himself. They pocketed the wands and then set back to work, deciding to study the wands further after dinner. But after dinner they didn't find out much more. They were wands special wands, they knew that. They could feel the power radiating from them.

But they didn't give it much thought. Or at least, Harry didn't. Skye stayed up all night, trying to figure it out. She had found a pattern, sort of. Green, yellow, red and blue were all Hogwarts house colors, right? But what about the orange? It didn't make sense! Skye slid out of her bed, and left the room, her bare feet not making a sound. She had gotten a marauder spirit from James and a temper from Lily.

She walked down to the library. She thought she saw a light but dismissed it. She loved the Potter library. It was almost as big as Hogwarts's library. She went to section H and climbed up the ladder, running her finger down the dusty spine. She finally found the book she wanted _Hogwarts, a History_. She climbed carefully down the ladder, clutching the book tight to her chest. A slight movement to her left made her spin around. There, surrounded by books, was her Uncle Remus who was looking at her in amusement.

"Hey Uncle Remmy," she mumbled quietly with a smile as she faced her godfather. Out of everyone, Remus was the only one who treated them like family.

"Hey Skye," he said and patted the place next to him on the couch. Skye sat down and Remus peered at the cover.

"Hogwarts, a History?" he asked. Skye nodded and he sent her a questioning look.

"Well…" Skye began, Remus smiled at her encouragingly before she plunged on.

"Well me and Harry were cleaning the attic when I found this box and inside it were two wands. And well Harry picked up the golden colored one and I picked up the black one and then spars shot out of them." Skye said quickly. Remus looked frozen, absolutely gob smacked.

"Can I see it?" he asked after shaking himself out of his stupor. Skye nodded and handed him the wand that she had already taken to carrying around everywhere. Remus examined every inch of the wand but he came up with nothing.

"I'll research this," he muttered to himself before he glanced at his clock. Then he shooed her too bed and Skye ran up to her attic room, _Hogwarts, a History_ still in her arms.

After Skye left, Remus searched the Potter library for anything that might help him. He found about a hundred and twenty books that may come in useful. Remus sighed. This could take him a couple of weeks but he was dead set on figuring the meaning of Skye's and Harry's wands.

**Remember the poll on my profile page about who I should pair Skye with!!!!**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Check out the poll on my profile about who Skye should be with in later years!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: One day, honest FanFiction authors won't have to worry about angry real-life authors chasing them and hitting them on the head with books. Until then, Harry Potter and his gang of miscreants (that means you, Snape!) does not belong to me, but to the honorable J. K. Rowling, who I am certain would never ever run around hitting people with books while screaming "GO TO JAIL, CHARACTER-STEALERS!", like some of my friends/acquaintances would. Moral of this paragraph: Never let an angry author (or an angry friend, for that matter) get his/her hands on a very heavy book, say ****Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix****. Other moral of this paragraph: When a friend hits you on the head with the fifth Harry Potter book, it hurts a lot.**

August came and went, and with September, the Potter family got ready. They had gone to Diagon Alley two weeks ago where they had gotten all of their supplies. Harry had been able to get a snowy white owl, which he had named Hedwig. Skye had found a baby wolf hound in the streets, being tormented by a couple of older boys. She had picked up a fight with the boys (winning, obviously) and she had taken the little wolverine hound. She had named her wolf Elektra, because when you looked into the wolf's eyes it was almost as if you could see lighting. Although one of the main reasons she had taken the wolf hound in was because she remained her of her uncle Remus.

Poor Jason and Lily had shrieked in fright when they had seen Elektra and James's face had turned an ugly red color. But he didn't say anything, because no matter how selfish James was, he wasn't stupid. It was wolf! Don't want her to eat him! In fact, James is extremely smart. He just doesn't use his brains enough.

But now it was September 1, and the Potter family where making there way to the barrier for platform 9 ¾. James and Lily went first, with Jason in between them. Then Harry and Skye went, careful not to attract too much muggle attention. They popped up on the other side of the barrier. Once they got there they found a compartment near the end of the scarlet train that was empty. Only one problem. They couldn't get their trunks onto the train. They tried to lift and heave the trunks onto the train but they could barely lift them an inch off the ground.

"Want a hand?" asked a voice and they turned to see a red head boy who looked two years older than them.

"Yes, please," Skye said politely as Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Oy Fred! C'mere and help!" the red head boy shout and in two seconds an identical boy materialized next to the first boy. Fred and his twin— George— heaved Harry's trunk into the compartment, followed by Skye's.

"Thanks," Skye and Harry said together.

"Your welcome," replied the red head twins together and all four of them grinned. Harry pushed his sweaty bangs of his forehead.

"What's that?" asked George, pointing at Harry's scar while Fred examined Skye's.

"Blimey," exclaimed George. "Are you—?"

"They are," said Fred, then he turned to Skye and Harry. "Aren't you?"

"What?" asked Skye confusedly.

"Harry and Skye Potter!" chorused the twins.

"Oh them," said Harry. "I mean yes, we're them."

The twins gawped at them and the Potter twins could feel themselves go red.

"Is your brother, Jason Potter, here?" asked Fred excitedly and Skye felt her heart plummet. Of course they were going to ask after Jason.

"Yes," replied exasperatedly Skye. And the boys nodded excitedly, obviously not noticing the Potter twins' annoyed and dark aura that had just formed at the mention of their brother. But they were saved from a voice floating through the open train's door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming mum," they shouted and with a last glance at the Potter twins, they left. Skye and Harry sat down, half-hidden, where they could watch and listen to the red haired family.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

"Mum - geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Skye noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –"

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer–"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect as Skye giggled quietly.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a Prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or –"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.""

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny."

"And look after Ron." Their mother was saying.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again.

"Hey mum guess what, guess who's on the train?"

"Who?"

"Jason Potter!" Skye and Harry couldn't help but sigh.

Then Harry heard the little girl's voice, "Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him, please."

"No Ginny, the train is leaving, maybe later. And how do you know Fred?"

"Saw Jason's triplets, Skye and Harry Potter!"

"We asked them. They have those lighting scars on their forehead! I heard that it was the after effects of the spell that Jason did!"

"Do you think they remember the night with You-Know-Who?" The mother suddenly became stern.

"I forbid you to ask them Fred, don't you even dare!" she said.

"All right keep your hair on," said Fred and Skye had to muffle her giggling. Then Harry and Skye jumped slightly when they heard the train whistle sound.

"Hurry up!" yelled the mother. Skye decided not to listen anymore and leaned back in her seat, though Harry kept listening to the red haired family. She looked at the families on the platform, parents kissing children goodbye with last minute reminders. She spotted Jason receive a warm hug from Lily and James give him a fatherly pat on the back. Jason's red hair shone and his brown eyes danced with excitement, his eagle owl perched inside his cage. Skye felt jealousy hit her in a wave and she wished she could have parents like all of the other kids.

But then the train started to move and she settled back in her seat, ready for a long ride. But that was soon interrupted as the compartment door opened and a boy poked his head out. He had brown hair, his brilliant green eyes shining out against his tanned skin.

"Hi," he said, a bit uncertainly. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," said Harry and he gestured towards the seat next to him. The boy sat down gratefully.

"My name is Blaise Zabini," Blaise said, holding his hand out. Harry shook it, then Skye. "My name is Harry and this is my twin Skye." Blaise nodded, and didn't push the matter of their last name. Then Blaise gave a shout of surprise as Skye shifted her bangs.

"You're Skye and Harry Potter!" he exclaimed, now squinting suspiciously at them. Though, by the grimaces etched on the Potters' faces, he could tell they weren't exactly happy about the fact that they were Potters.

"Please don't mention it," Harry said with a grimace and Skye nodded.

"Umm okay," replied Blaise confusedly, but decided to just go with it. They were talking about their favourite Quidditch teams (Blaise and Harry supported the Tornadoes meanwhile Skye supported the Holy Head Harpies) when they heard running footsteps and a _slam!_ as someone opened the compartment door and closed it.

There, panting for breath, was a girl with mid back length pale blond wavy hair that had hot pink streaks in it and she had brown eyes. She turned around when Harry coughed lightly.

"Oh hi," she said quickly. "Can I sit here?" Skye nodded and she collapsed next to Skye. "Sorry," she said when she regained her breath. "My cousin Draco thought it would be funny to set his goons after me."

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Blaise and she nodded depressingly.

"My name is Thalia Black," the girl introduced herself.

"Hi Thalia!" said Skye brightly, happy to have another companion with her. "I'm Skye Potter and this is my twin Harry and that's Blaise Zabini." Thalia frowned slightly at the mention of "Potter" but didn't push it.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said worriedly, gazing at them and biting her lip.

"Don't worry," assured Blaise smoothly. Then he asked, "How are you related to the Malfoy's?"

"Well my dad is siblings with my aunt Narcissa, Draco's mother," Thalia responded. Then, the door opened. And there stood Darco Malfoy, with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, flanking him.

"So," he drawled as he went inside. "Dear Thalia decided to hide behind a Zabini and," he glanced at Skye and Harry and his lip curled, "And some Potters."

Thalia stuck her chin out defiantly and placed her hands on her hips and Skye stood next to her, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Draco, her intense blue eyes making yet another person intimidated.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said lazily and the two thugs advanced menacingly. But just in time, Elektra jumped out from under the seat where she had been sleeping since the beginning of the train ride. But what was stranger was that they heard a growl from the hallway just as a white tiger cub bounded over, baring its teeth at Crabbe while Elektra growled menacingly at Goyle. The two boys gave a mingled shout of surprise and reared back, crashing into Draco who went down with a shout of anger.

Then Goyle and Crabbe ran down the train while Draco's face took on a pink tinge as he got to his feet.

"This isn't over," he hissed before he followed his goons. Then Elektra jumped into Skye's arms meanwhile the white tiger jumped into Thalia's.

"She's your?" Skye asked Thalia at the same time Thalia asked the exact same thing to Skye. They grinned,

"This is Elektra," said Skye with flourish and she looked worriedly at Blaise, who was clutching his heart and had gone pale, his eyes wide as he stared at Elektra and the white tiger.

"This is Evangeline," said Thalia with equal flourish, Evangeline's big blue eyes looking curiously at Elektra while Elektra's golden eyes looked straight back at Evangeline **(A/N Elektra has golden eyes, not yellow. That's why her name is Elektra). **

"Think we should do something?" asked Thalia as she looked at Blaise worriedly.

"Maybe we should slap him," suggested Skye just as Blaise seemed to come around from his earlier stupor.

"Umm I don't know if you guys know this but usually it isn't normal for people to have wolves and tigers as pets," he said hoarsely as the rest of them laughed. Then Harry suggested they play exploding snap and they were absorbed into the game, all of them laughing loudly when the stack exploded in Harry's face and singing is eyebrows. But then a prefect appeared.

"Please put on your robes, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes," he said pompously. Harry immediately recognized him as the boy who had been made prefect in the red haired family.

"Umm okay," responded Thalia and the prefect left with a satisfied smile. Though Thalia and Skye immediately excused themselves when Harry and Blaise started to pull their hoodies off.

They walked down the hall arm in arm, already best friends though they had only met seven hours ago. They went to the changing rooms and changed into skirts, tights, school shoes, and a white blouse. They decided not to wear the school sweatshirt. They quickly threw on their robes, not buttoning them, and walked out of the changing rooms, once again walking down the hall arms in arm towards the compartment Harry and Blaise were in.

Unfortunately, they ran into somebody else on the way.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled Jason angrily as Thalia accidently bumped into him. Jason already had his robes on and was walking down the hallway with three other friends.

"Sorry," muttered Thalia quietly.

"You should be! I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! Didn't you know that?" Jason screamed at her and Thalia looked ready to burst into tears, making Skye scowl. In the short time she had known Thalia, she had figured out that she was someone sensitive and emotional.

"Why don't you just leave Jason," said Skye icily, stepping in front of Thalia and glaring at her brother. Jason's friends whispered among themselves, wondering how the girl could talk to Jason like that.

"Hello sister," said Jason scowled. The whispers behind him got a bit more intense. "Move out of my way!" he barked suddenly. When Skye didn't budge, she suddenly felt herself grabbed from behind as one of Jason's friends pinned her arms behind her. Jason smirked at his struggling sister.

"Meet Sam Cawson," Jason said, nodding to the one holding Skye. "And Zacharias Smith," he signalled to the one holding Thalia. Skye stared up at Sam Cawson. He was tall for eleven, and had dark blond hair and gray eyes. Skye would of have considered him cute if she didn't want to rip his guts out.

"_Stupefy!_" they all suddenly heard two voices shout together and Sam and Zacharias fell to the floor, unconscious. Jason and his other two friends turned tail and ran, disappearing into a compartment. Thalia and Skye looked up to see their rescuers and Skye saw with surprise the red head twins.

"Thanks," she said, looking down.

"He isn't that great now that I think about it," one of them said and Skye looked up quickly. The red haired boy smiled and said, "We didn't introduce ourselves before. I'm Fred Weasley and this is George." Skye shook his outstretched hand and responded, "Well you already know I'm Skye. But this is my best friend Thalia."

Thalia beamed at being called Skye's best friend before she shook Fred's and George's hands.

"Is he always like that?" George asked and Skye knew he was talking about Jason.

"Just about every second of every day of every year," she said, smiling slightly.

"Well, be careful," said Fred, and Skye saw that he actually cared.

"We will," promised Thalia and she and Skye went down the corridor and into their compartment, in which Blaise and Harry were pacing worriedly.

"What happened?" Harry almost yelled as Thalia and Skye came in.

"We ran into Jason," Thalia said and Harry's mouth made an "o". Skye had to bite her tongue not to laugh. She and Thalia quickly told Harry and Blaise what happened and by the part of Jason having his goons pin their arms down Skye and Thalia had to restrain Blaise and Harry from bolting out of the compartment and searching for Jason. But then the train finally started to stop and they quickly got off, Thalia and Skye regretfully putting Elektra and Evangeline in their carriers.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Jason?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Harry and Skye of course already knew of Hagrid. They were friends with him, and Hagrid liked to pretend he was also friends with Jason, but it wasn't true. Jason treated Hagrid like a servant.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" Hagrid shouted and he led them down a steep, narrow slippery path. Harry guessed there were trees on either side of them, judging by the darkness.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." Then the narrow path opened up to a big black lake and Harry noticed a fleet of boats bobbing on the shore. But what had captured everybody else's attention was the huge castle that was perched atop the cliff. It had many turrets and towers and made the crowd "Ooooh," over it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to the little fleet of boats Harry had noticed earlier. Harry led Blaise, Skye and Thalia to a boat where they settled themselves into. Harry glanced towards the boat next door and saw one the red haired boys, a girl with bushy hair, a boy with his ears sticking out and a girl with blond hair.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!" The boats moved forwards at once, gliding silently over the black lake. The castle towered over them as they neared the castle and went up to the cliff rock.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; Harry bent his head and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles, Harry feeling a bit sea sick but Thalia looked almost regretfully at the little boat and the water, and was the last one to climb out of the boat.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried the boy whose ears stuck out blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Check out the poll on my profile!!!!!**

**Do you love it?? Hate it?? Please Review!!!**

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written for fanfiction…**


	4. Mistaken?

**Haha yes, I'm actually updating!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, you can check my bank record**

(A/N Please don't hate me!! But there was just so much debate on which house they should be placed in and people kept on telling me to make this story unique because other people have already done this plotline! So I took drastic actions…)

The door opened and before them stood a strict looking woman. Skye absently thought it would of have been funny to see Jason cross this woman.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid and the Professor nodded crisply at the half giant.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here."

Skye let her mind wander as they travelled through the large halls, glancing at the moving pictures. She even nodded at one of Nathaniel Dippet, which had another portrait hung in the library of the Potter Manor.

Professor McGonagall led them into a small room, where Harry could easily hear excited chatter from the other students. The Professor launched into a long and thoroughly boring speech, which Harry and Skye tuned out.

"…the Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," finished the professor before leaving the chamber.

"That was dull," said Blaise lazily. Thalia snorted.

"Understatement of the year," Thalia said. But they were interrupted as about twenty ghosts appeared through the wall. The four paid them no mind, but the other students nearly fainted.

Skye saw with satisfaction Jason utter a very high pitched squeak, though she later frowned when he immediately told people who had heard him that the poor boy next to him had emitted the squeak.

"Move along," said a sharp voice and the students breathed in relief. The sorting would begin.

"Form a line and follow me."

Skye quickly found herself squished between Thalia and Harry, and she could just see Blaise's curly brown hair in front of Harry. They strode into the hall and Skye felt as if she were dying a thousand cruel and unusual deaths as the older students turned their eyes to the first years. A girl with dirty blond pigtails behind Thalia looked ready to faint.

On a raised dais, was a stool and on top of said stool was a ratty hat. It didn't look like anything special but Skye guessed it was if it was on the stool. Then, the hat started to sing.

_I might not look to special,_

_But clearly you can see_

_Appearances can deceive_

_And not always be truthful_

_But as you gather here_

_You will try me on_

_I see all that is inside your head_

_So that I can sort you__ in the right House_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learnin__g,  
Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_But the time has come to reveal_

_The fifth of four_

_Where the elements_

_Will find their true home_

(A/N Yes I know, crappy song but please bear with me!)

The students applauded, but it was lukewarm. They all had confused looks on their faces and when Skye looked up at the professors table she could see the shocked look on Professor Dumbledore.

Then Professor McGonagall took a long roll of parchment and began to read off names.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

And so the Sorting Ceremony began. But things went downhill when Thalia's name was called.

"Black, Thalia!"

Thalia strode confidently towards the stool, where she plopped down. Then Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, which slipped over Thalia's brown eyes. The Sorting hat took a very long time, but when it did, nobody expected what the hat said.

"NYRRANDES!"

Shocked silence reigned in the hall as everyone looked at the hat or at Thalia in disbelief. It seemed as if all of the blood had drained from Professor Dumbledore's face.

"Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore said shakily. "Please proceed through that door." Thalia frowned as she took off the hat and disappeared behind a door near the teachers table. Someone nervously coughed.

"Bones, Susan!"

Now that Thalia was gone, Skye moved up to be between Blaise and Harry, sharing a worried look with them. What had become of Thalia, they couldn't even guess.

But Skye was jolted from her thoughts as Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!" Harry went up to the stool, nobody except Blaise and Skye able to see his wobbly legs. Harry sat there a long time, even longer than Thalia. The whole hall seemed to be holding their breath.

Skye and Blaise also noticed how Harry seemed to be having a fierce battle with the hat, his brow furrowed. But then finally the hat yelled,

"NYRRANDES!"

There was no applause. Professor Dumbledore motioned to the door that Thalia had disappeared through and Harry nodded to him before going through the door. Skye had a sudden terrifying thought. What if Harry and Thalia were being expelled? She clutched Blaise's arm and he seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm sure they're fine and it's all just a misunderstanding." Skye nodded weakly.

"Potter, Jason!"

Whispers broke out as Jason went up to the stool, passing Skye on his way and inconspicuously pushing her. Skye stumbled but was steadied by Blaise. Skye wondered how her brother could of have done that without nobody in the hall noticing.

Well, almost nobody she corrected as she saw Fred and George shooting glares at Jason.

Then he hat's brim opened as it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everybody, of course, was expecting it and so the Great Hall burst into applause. Jason seated himself next to a boy Skye was pretty positive was named Dean Thomas.

"Potter, Skye!"

Blaise squeezed her hand tightly before she went up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it slipped past her electric blue eyes. The last thing she saw was a cute Hufflepuff boy, maybe three years older than her, with brown hair looking up at her intensely (she would later find out that his name is Cedric Diggory).

_If I get another Potter tonight I will __find myself forced to make a rebellion_ said a voice inside Skye's head and she almost yelped.

_But now let's see what we have here… __you as courageous as Godric Gryffindor himself but there is also brains, which would place you in Ravenclaw. Hmm you are hard working and loyal, like Hufflepuffs but you are also more cunning and sly than most Slytherins_

Skye stayed quiet, wanting it out of her head. There were corners of her mind that should not be seen by anybody or anything.

_Hmm yes, you will find yourself at home in…_

"NYRRANDES!"

Skye felt the hat being taken off her head dazedly. She saw the Hufflepuff looking at her again but she slid her eyes to Dumbledore. He signalled to the door with what was still a shocked face bit he was getting hold of his emotions. Skye made eye contact with Blaise before she too opened the door and slipped through it.

She was in a small room that held nothing more than a few bookcases and a trophy case. A winding staircase led upwards. She had only registered this when she suddenly felt herself tackled by two people. It was Harry and Thalia.

"Oh my gosh, you too?" whispered yelled Thalia.

"What exactly is Nyrrandes?" asked Skye shakily.

"I don't know," Harry said and Thalia also shook her head.

Several minutes passed when the door was opened. They all looked up, hoping it was Blaise, but it wasn't. It was a girl. She had long brown hair that hung in ringlets down to her elbows and violet eyes looked uncertainly around the room. She caught side of them and walked towards them.

"Hi," she said hesitantly. Skye took a quick look at Harry and Thalia. Thalia was smiling a kind and gentle smile meanwhile Harry looked a bit gobsmacked. He was openly staring at the girl and she was beginning to squirm underneath his gaze.

"Shut your mouth Harry," Skye said playfully. "Flies are going to fly in." Harry snapped his mouth shut immediately.

"Hi," Skye said. "I'm Skye Potter and this is my brother Harry and my friend Thalia Black." The girl smiled.

"I'm Gemma Riddle," Gemma said.

But before they could speak the door was once again opened once again. It revealed a boy remarkably like Gemma, with the same pale face and brown hair. Though his eyes weren't violet, instead a deep mystifying brown, which were very different from Thalia's warm honey brown eyes.

"Jude," Gemma said with relief. Then she said towards the others, "This is my brother, Jude." He nods at them while Gemma introduces them all. After a few minutes the door is opened once again. But this time its Blaise standing there.

"Blaise!" cry Thalia and Skye joyfully. Harry and Blaise slap high fives. But the victory of being in the same house is short lived.

The door slams open and Professor Dumbledore strides in, followed by Professor McGonagall, a man with greasy black hair, another man with a turban on his head and finally a old little man who couldn't of have been taller than three feet.

"Professor Snape," said Jude immediately. "What is Nyrrandes?"

"I'm sure the Headmaster can provide an answer," said the man with greasy hair, who Skye guessed to be Professor Snape. She idly wondered what he taught.

"But this has never happened," spluttered the three feet tall man.

"I assure Professor Flitwick that this must have some explanation," said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly. "Is there Albus?" Professor Dumbledore was looking at them all oddly.

"When Hogwarts was founded," Professor Dumbledore began softly, and everybody gave him their full attention. "It was founded by five, not four individuals. The fifth was Nathaniel Nyrrandes. He died shortly after the foundation of Hogwarts, because of a terrible creature that had been residing in the Forbidden Forest, and which even now still resides there."

All of the teachers and students in the room had wide eyes and their mouth slightly open. Well, Professor Snape didn't (can you imagine that?) but he was shocked nonetheless.

"The founders decided to not have a House named after Nathaniel out of respect. The Nyrrandes house was for those that exceptionally possessed bravery, cunning, wits and loyalty in equal measures."

For a brief moment, the six students had a fleeting memory of how the Sorting hat had told them each how they would do very well in any of the Houses.

"But it seems that the Nyrrande house has been opened once again."

**Don't hate me please!! I invented a new house because if I had done Gryffindor, the people who had wanted Slytherin would be disappointed and if I had done Slytherin the people who had wanted Gryffindor would be disappointed.**

**I also wanted to make it clear that I was trying to write it differently, because this plot line has been used before.**

**REVIEW!! **


	5. Hogwarts Life

**OK, fifth chapter of Deception!!! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!!**

**Disclaimer: The term "fanfiction" is self explanatory. It means that it is fiction, written by fans. Easy peasy.**

"Please follow me," said Professor Dumbledore to Skye and the other five students. They walked through the castle halls, looking in awe at the large halls and moving staircases. They stopped in front of a portrait of three young girls.

"Password?" the one in the middle said.

"Phoenix tears," Dumbledore said. The painting swung open and the group went inside. It was a cozy room, with orange couches and silver rugs. The walls were like looking at a sunset.

"This will be your common room," said Dumbledore grandly, sweeping his arm around the room to emphasize his point.

"Professor," said Gemma timidly. "Who will be our Head of House?" Dumbledore frowned at her. Not as if he didn't like her question, but more like he didn't like Gemma.

"I have already chosen a suitable Head of House," Dumbledore informed them. Just then the portrait swung open.

"Albus?" asked a female voice. The students turned to see a beautiful young woman that seemed to be in her late twenties. Her long hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a navy blue.

"Ahh Anastasia," said Dumbledore as the woman walked up to them. "I' am so glad you accepted my offer." Dumbledore then turned to them.

"Students, this is Professor Sinistra," he said. "She is the Astronomy teacher and from now on the Nyrrandes Head of House. I will take my leave now."

As soon as Dumbledore left, Professor Sinistra turned to them.

"Well," she said cheerfully. "Anybody have any questions?" Thalia raised her hand.

"Will other students get sorted here?" asked Thalia. "Like, next year and after that."

"I believe so, because the Nyrrandes house is officially open, the Sorting Hat will now take into account that students can be sorted into Nyrrandes."

"What about a Nyrrandes Quidditch team?" asked Blaise and they all sniggered. Professor Sinistra looked at him amusedly, though then she adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Well I guess we could have a House team," she mused. "But there are only six of you and you need seven to form a team. You will have to wait till next year, as I'm sure the Headmaster will overlook the first year rule."

Everybody nodded.

"If that is all," said Professor Sinistra. "Boys are on the right staircase, girls on the left. Good night."

Exiting the portrait, Professor Sinistra walked away in the direction of the Astronomy tower.

A silence fell the first years.

"Well," Thalia broke it. "Good night. See you all in the morning." Skye followed with Gemma behind Thalia and the three walked up the staircase and into a door labeled "First Years"

Walking in, Skye got her best look at her dormitory. The walls were silver colored and the floor was wooden. There were three beds with orange beddings and orange curtains. Thalia looked around the room and groaned.

"I'll hate orange for the rest of my life by the time I get out of Hogwarts," Thalia said.

Skye and Gemma both laughed and walked to where their trunk was. Skye got the bed that was right next to the window, for which she was glad for. The girls laughed and talked throughout the night and turned in at almost twelve o'clock.

In the boys' room, Harry, Blaise and Jude were talking Quidditch.

"I'm going to be a Chaser," said Blaise enthusiastically, pretending to throw a ball.

"Beater sounds the best to me, though I wouldn't mind being a Keeper," said Jude thoughtfully. Jude had at first been reluctant to be friends with Blaise and Harry but after a bit had opened up.

"I dunno," said Harry. "I'm pretty positive that I want to be a Seeker."

"Well we have tons of time to decide and train," pointed Jude reasonably.

"I can't wait for flying lessons," said Blaise excitedly, right before he yawned.

"We should go to bed," said Harry and the two boys nodded sleepily. Drawing the orange hangings around him, Harry crawled under his covers and was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next morning Harry and the rest of his House walked into the Great Hall to see two things. One, that the Great Hall seemed to have been enlarged and now there were five tables instead of four, the new one being in between the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw.

The second thing was that there were many whispers and pointing at Jason, who sat proudly at the Gryffindor table, obviously relishing the attention he was getting. He threw a dirty glare at Harry when he walked in but then went back to his admirers.

After eating their breakfast in the corner of the table closet to the doors, the six Nyrrandes walked to their first lesson, which was Transfiguration. On their way they passed five hourglasses. One was filled with emeralds, another with sapphires, one with rubies, one with topazes and the last with citrines.

All of them had zero gemstones in the bottom of their hourglass but even as they watched five emeralds fell into the bottom half of the Slytherin hourglass.

They were the first one to get to the Transfiguration classroom and they helped Professor McGonagall set up the classroom for class, writing notes on the chalkboard and putting a single match on each desk.

"Thank you all," she said. "Ten points to Nyrrandes."

Soon, Hufflepuffs came into the classroom, all of them sitting at the front of the class while the Nyrrandes preferred the back.

"Transfiguration," started Professor McGonagall, eyeing them all. "Is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she promptly turned her desk into a pig and back again.

Skye rolled her eyes. She knew that what Professor McGonagall had done took years after NEWTs to achieve, at least as fluently as Professor McGonagall had done, though the Hufflepuffs looked as if that was what they were going to be taught now.

After taking notes for awhile they all tried to transfigure the match into a needle. The only people who had succeeded at the end of the last was a Hufflepuff girl named Susan Bones, Harry and Skye, earning Hufflepuff five points and Nyrrandes another ten points.

None of the Nyrrandes found anything worth knowing in DADA, seeing as Professor Quirrell rurned out to be a joke. They mostly just read their textbooks and additional books from the library and quizzed each other.

So far, they had Transfigurations with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Slytherins, Charms and History of Magic with Gryffindors (where Harry, Skye and Jason were so sleepy by the drone of Professor Binns's voice they couldn't even fight) and Astronomy with Ravenclaws.

Today they were all relieved for it to be Friday.

"Have any of you finished the Transfiguration essay?" asked Jude glumly as he spooned some sugar on his porridge. Skye, Gemma and Blaise all nodded their heads though Thalia gave a yelp.

"What Transfiguration essay?!" she screeched. They all sighed. Thalia had a nasty habit of forgetting homework, meaning that she had already once arrived at Herbology without homework.

Gemma shook her head and told Thalia about the one foot long essay on the properties of the spell they were practicing now, due for Monday.

"What do we have now?" asked Blaise through a mouthful of toast. Skye eyed him disgustingly.

"Double Potions with," Harry read off his schedule. "Gryffindors. Joy."

They all groaned. Jason had made a point of making their lives a living hell whenever he could.

Arriving at the Potions classroom, the Nyrrandes all split into pairs, seeing as the desks were made for two people.

Skye and Blaise sat in the first row, Gemma and Thalia across the aisle and in first row also. Harry and Jude sat in the desk behind Skye and Blaise. Soon, Gryffindors came into the classroom and Jason shot a nasty look at Harry before sitting in the last row with a red head boy Harry knew to be Ron Weasley, or more accurately, Jason's sidekick.

Then Professor Snape, swooping into the classroom like an overgrown bat, began with the registry. He passed over Harry's name with barely a glance at him but paused at Jason's name.

"Ah yes," he said snidely, his lip curling as he looked with contempt at Jason. "Jason Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

Skye snorted loudly at this, causing the rest of the Nyrrandes to snigger. Snape looked a bit amused as he glanced at Skye's reaction: obvious disbelief and mock.

"Skye Potter," Snape said and Skye nodded. Snape finished the registry and started a rather impressive and intimidating speech of the Potions.

"Potter!" barked Snape suddenly, looking at Jason. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"How should I know?" asked Jason arrogantly. Big mistake. Snape's lip curled.

"You would do well to show some respect to your superiors," Snape said quietly, and Jason opened his mouth, probably to say that Snape wasn't his superior, seeing as Jason was the Boy-Who-Lived. Snape cut him off. "Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek. Let's see if your sister knows this one."

Snape looked at Skye.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping draught so powerful it is know as the Draught of Living Death," Skye replied and Snape was obviously impressed. Then he rounded back to Jason.

"Let's try again Potter," he sneered. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The Potions' cabinet," said Jason, obviously pleased with his answer. Snape's nostril almost flared. Gryffindor groaned as Snape deducted another point from Gryffindor.

"Let's see if your brother knows it," Snape said silkily before turning to Harry.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons," answered Harry. Snape raised an eyebrow before waving his wand. Instructions appeared on the board and they set about making a potion to cure boils. He criticizing all the Gryffindors and only chastising Gemma and Thalia for their potion being a couple of shades off the periwinkle blue the potion was meant to be.

Skye and Blaise finished first, pouring their potion in a vial and setting it on Professor Snape's desk. Apart from Longbottom's cauldron blowing up, nothing more exciting happened in this class.

Though at lunch when they were eating Jude unrolled a copy of the Daily Prophet.

There was an article on a break in Gringrotts. Jude read it, then passed it to Gemma who read it the whole table. When she finished her brow was furrowed.

"Hagrid took me and Jude to get money from our vaults," she said. "He got something from that same vault the same day we went there."

"Why did Hagrid take you?" Harry asked curiously.

"We're orphans," said Jude quietly.

"Sorry," said Skye.

"It's okay," smiled Gemma a bit sadly. "Though the only thing we have is our last name: Riddle. No clue who our father or mother is."

**Hate it?? Love it?? REVIEW!!!**


End file.
